naruto andhis pokemon adventures
by anime.rules.XD
Summary: not good with summaries and sorry i suck at writing this is my first story posted. enjoy
1. 1

hey this is .XD please do not be mean i am new so please be nice. also i am not going to quite any of my fics

disclaimer i don't own naruto or Pokemon no matter how much i keep wishing for it

A room full of science and medical stuff littered everywhere. A small blond child was in a tank floating there. A man with brown hair and purple eyes had his face in an evil smirk. "So is he ready Tiko?"

asked the man. A girl with green hair and yellow eyes answered. "Yes, my lord but" she trailed off. "But what?" he growled out. "He is how should I say destructive. Not in the way you expect." Tiko

stuttered out the man was not paying attention. "Just get him ready." The man demanded. "Yes my lord. What about that thing?" Tiko asked. The man turns and said "send it away from here." Then he  
>left. Tiko drained the tank and pulled the child out. "Computer send prisoner 503 half way cross the world." Tiko commanded. <em>'That way the thing will die. Maybe we should keep it so master's weapon will <em>  
><em><br>listen better oh well._' Tiko thought then turn to the boy. "'prisoner sent"' was the replied a voice from the computer. Tiko headed to the boy but there was an explosion. The alarms went off. The man

comes running back. "Tiko lets go it is the anbu" the man shouted. They both left in a hurry. The blond looks up to see andu but he couldn't hear and blacken out. One thought ran through his mind

'_riolu_.' Six years later. 20 people were looking at their leader. "baa-Chan why are we here?" a blond boy asks. the leader had a twitched that appeared. "naruto i am not going to yell because this is an

emergency. some guy buy the name of syuko is looking for something." the leader said. naruto stiffened at the name. the pinkette asks "why is that name familiar?" everyone except the adults and

naruto agreed. "because sakura it happened six years ago. that a boy was found and experimented on. only the previous hokage and anbu who knows." the leader said. "you got that right but there

is more. to that than ever. s syuko captured two of them." naruto said. '_yeah right the idiot is just trying to look cool.'_ the pink and blond thought. '_yeah right he probably don't know anything.' _a brunette

thought. '_oh naruto.'_a bluenette thought. everyone except four adults and 5 others sneered. "yeah right otherwise we would of heard of it." a raven spoke up. naruto turned away and walked to a

window. '_riolu, guys i hope you are okay.'_naruto thought. "ha see he is just standing there." the pinkette yelled out. "sakura you are a f*cking b**ch same with ino. you guy never say anything what

you don't know. i hate that you guys always putting me down." naruto said then he turn to the hokage expecting her to continue. "what is the mission tsunade-sama?" asuma asks. "well your going to

the other side of the world and help with something. on that side there is no such thing as elemental nations. over there is were creachers with attacks called Pokemon. here let me show you."

tsunade announced. naruto saw a pink pokemon with an egg like thing on the front it is small. "aw" the girls cooed. naruto blinked as the pokemon hopped over to him. "hey happiny how are you?"

naruto asks. "happiny happ happ happiny" happiny cheered. " dobe thats not its name it is probably something else." said a boy with a dog onits head. happiny not like its new friend being insulated

used pound on the boy. "happiny" happiny cried out. naruto picked happiny up and hugged it. "happiny i am happy that you defened me but please don't do it agian besides if the ones i help out finds

out he will be in big trouble." naruto said. happiny just smilled and went to sleep.

here sorry about before it was only a little test run please review and no flamers bye


	2. 2

hey i had some people review me badly even though i said i am **NEW **to this so fuck off to those who didn't thank you.

orochimaru: hi

me: ah it the pediphiale take this (beats him with a dead fish and kicks him in the nuts)

oro: augh

me: damnit he still alive (kills him by shooting him out of the cannon) bye

disclamier: i don't own naruto or pokemon

happiny nodded and cried out "happiny happ happiny" naruto smiled and said in shocked "wow you had an adventure with baa-chan that took you everywhere. you must had fun. i bet now you want

to be a chansey" happiny nodded and jumped around excited. naruto laughed. "happiny happ." happiny cheered. everyone was in shocked espeically tsunade. "naruto how do you evenknow any of

this?" tsunade asks. naruto smiled as he holds happiny. "i don't want to talk about it besides why are we going there?" naruto questions. iruka walked up to naruto and smiled then he whispered " i

know its hard but you got to tell them sooner or later." naruto nodded and gave happiny to konohamaru. tsunade turned to everyone and grunted "hmph anyway one i want you to do a test to see if

the shinobi are ready. two is to see what syuko is looking for. now then you will be meeting ash ketchum, brock, and dawn. they will take you to gary oaks lab to start. you leave in an hour dismissed."

they left to pack as tsunade returned happiny. everyone arrived at the gates. naruto turned to them "okay here is the deal some of my friends are coming to pick us up here who goes with who.

sasuke, sakura, kakashi and lee. next would be ino, choji, shikamaru, and asuma. tenten with neji, guy, and shino. next will be kurine, hinata, kiba, and udon. last but not least konohamaru, moegi and

iruka. i will be on one of them. any questions" naruto commanded. "nope" was some reply. "hey how died and made you boss!" sakura yelled "yeah sasuke should put us in groups." ino added. naruto

just looked away. "actully this is perfect" shikamaru stated. everyone turned to him. "can you explane to us how?" kakashi asks. "simple kakashi each group has a strong hitter, and analsis specialsit

and back up." shikamaru explaned. naruto sweatdropped a little. "actually it is easier for the pokemon to pick us up i mean with guy and lee with there wiaghts on would put them in trouble choji will

be find. and as for irukas group well do any of you really know how to handle a prankster and no sakura hitting them wont work because i let you hit me konohamaru wont he will hit back." naruto

said. some of them yelled at him. but before sakura could hit him fire shot in the middle between them. naruto smiled. "guys meet charzard. they will be carrying us to our destination." naruto

annouced. the groups went in to the baskets that each charazard had. naruto hopped on one. "lets go" naruto shouted as they flew up. once up in the air everyone relaxed. naruto turned to face

them. he picked up a little phone that he had in his pokect and had the recever to his ear. each basket had a phone which ranged. they tried to find it and iruka did. naruto laughed the others followed

his exanple. "glad you can pick up" naruto said over the phone. naruto turn his head. "is everyone okay ?" iruka asked. all he got was a yes. down below tiko saw them fly over. he got on his flier. once

he was in the air he shot at them. naruto saw this and shouted out "dodge" they did and naruto commanded them to use flamethrower. tiko dodged. "hehe i finally found you." tiko said. "get everyone

out of here." naruto commanded as his eyes glowed. the basket on the carazard that naruto was went to the other ones. they left only naruto and tiko had a stand off.

there you have it my second chappy. can some one be my beta please and please review and i hate mean reviews so they should go to hell


	3. 3

hey and welcome to the third chapter of my fics i would like to thank all those who favorites. please enjoy

naruto: hey

me: naru-chan (glomps)

naruto: c-c-can't breathe

me: oops sorry sasuke do the disclaimer

sasuke: .XD doesn't own naruto or pokemon no matter what

me: (cries) atleast give me the pokemon (cries) anyway enjoy

"my my you going agianst me. fine but you are going to bow to master syuko" tiko laughed. charazard went up to the clouds and shot a flamethrower at tiko. tiko got hit and smoke was

coming off. she jumped down when the flier exploded. naruto and charazard flew away escaping. they landed in wave for a brake. "char charazard charaz char" charazard roared then

flooped down. naruto saw this and looked around. he sent a shadow clone to inari's place. with the clone. knock knock knock knock. "i am coming" a voive sounded on the other side. a

little kid opened the door. "nee-can what are you doing here." the boy asks. "inari can you do something for me?" the clone asks. "sure what is it?" inari asks. "get me the thickest blanket

and some veggies. i have to get somethings. meet me on the birdge." naruto said. inari nodded and ran inside to get what was asks he also told his mom and grampa. the clone got some

herbs and ran back when the clone disapered tazuna's family arrived. "hey its okay charazard just rest." naruto cooed. charazard closed its eyes. "oh my god naruto what is that?"

tsunumi asks in a panic. naruto grabbed the blankets and put it on charazard. then he grbbed the stuff and combined them. "um naruto what is that?" tazuna asks. naruto turned to them

and turned back to charazard. menwhile with the others. "where is he?" kiba asks. "i don't know?" kakashi answered. three people walked up with a pikachu. "hi you must be the ones

were supposed to pick up?" brock asked. ash looked around he didn't see his charazard any where. "hey wheres charazard?" ash asks. pikachu looked around but the other charazards

were resting. "pika pikachu pi" pikachu said as he pointed to the basket. ash ran over and picked up the phone. meanwhile back with naruto. he just finished feeding charazard. when the

phone ranged. naruto picked it up. "hello who is this?" naruto asks. "yes this is ash ketchum are you naruto?"ash asks over the phone. "yes oh i see you were worried about charazard.

don't worry he is tired and needed to warm up alittle and eat. do you want to hear him?" naruto asks as charazard tries to get up. "yes please and thank you."ashs answered. naruto

walked over to charazard which roared alittle. which scared inari and his family. "hey charazard you be good and get well soon the others miss you bye."with that ash and naruto hung

up. charazard went back to sleep. naruto turns tothem and sighs. "i guess i will have to explane don't i." naruto stated. "yes that would be nice." tsunumi said. naruto was about to

explane when a small pink thing dropped. "jigglypuff jiggly jigglypuff" it groaned out. naruto saw it battered and quickly bandage it up. "okay what you see are pokemon. they are rare

around this side. the big one is called a charazard and this pokemon here is called jigglypuff. carefull when it sings because it puts you to sleep." naruto explaned as he finished

bandaging. '_i wounder what happened?_' naruto thought charazard woke up and looked at the end of the bridge. there stood tiko and some grunts. "well well looks like i was right. now

then come quitely or else." tiko threanten. naruto looked at the pokemon and sighed. "i didn't want to do this but." naruto said. his eyes glowed and charazard and jigglypuff was

teleported somewhere safe. naruto colapsed on his knees. _'shit that took alot out of me and in one day too.'_naruto thought. tiko smirked and threw a net at him. naruto manged to dodged

it and attacked. tiko saw the gurnts being beatened so she attacked him. but stopped and smilled a net shoot down at naruto and caught him. he tried to beak out but electicety shocked

him. shaking he cut the net and fell when a blue blur caught him. "latios thank you" naruto mumbbled. then went unconious. latios landed next to the family. inari and tazuna pulled him

off and latios faught tiko. tiko ran away badly injured. "i will come back for you." tiko shouted before disappearing. meanwhile with the group. charazard and jigglypuff appeared. "huh

teleportation but how?" dawn asks. ash ran up to them and hugged his charazard. "your okay charazard!" ash said. but jigglypuff started to cry. "somethings bad happened." brock

stated. konohamaru looked around and didn't see naruto with them. "hey wheres the boss?" konohamaru asks. back to naruto the next day. naruto woke up in a bed. he got up and

looked around. inari came up and hugged naruto. "your okay your okay. i thought you were a goner." inari cried. naruto hugged back. after a moment they broke apart and headed down

stairs. there naruto sat down with the help of inari. "thank you inari." naruto whispered. inari nodded and sat next to him. "can you explane to us what happened now?" tazuna nodded.

"well i will start when i was young i knew about pokemon scine i could remember. actully old man hokage said that a pokemon hatched on the same day. it was a rilou. i would always try

and protect him. we even go looking for pokemon who ended up in konoha. until six years ago when a man came up to us. rilou didn't like him heck even i didn't and i am the one who

make friends with my enemy. anyway he told me somethings that i didn't believe. he notice this and had his helpers try and caputer us. most of them got away ex-excpt riluo. we were

caught i didn't know what happened but i do know that i was expeiremented on. i am sorry but its kinda of hard for me to talk about it." naruto said and almost had tears. he got up and

left. inari got up and went after him.

well this was my longest one i did. hope you enjoy. please do not flame me or any rude comments you clicked and read it if you didn't like there is something called the back button for the rest have a nice day


	4. 4

hey and welcome thanks to someone who helped and reviewed nicely i will up date even though i said i won't until two good reviews. so this is for you

disclaimer: i don't own pokemon or naruto.

inari ran after naruto. after a few minutes of runing he brust into a clearing. inari looked around panting. "nee-chan where are you?" inari called out. naruto appeared then disappeared. inari gasped

and fell backwards. he felt something looking up he saw naruto looking down. "'_sorry inari but i want you to keep my powers a secretes please."'_naruto said through telepath. " what b-b-but you were

there a-a-and' inari stuttered. "inari that was some of what i got form the expirments. i can do so much yet so little. i am not even human thanks to what they did." naruto said. he sat down and

hugged his knees. looking up at the sky. inari looked at naruto. "but nee-chan that isn't true you are human. you are to human. why tell me this?" inari asks confused. naruto smiled and looked at inari.

"you are going to be big with three others and i will set everything for you and your soon to be new friends. but i will disapaer until you need me the most i will come in ways you wont expect. in two

months i want you to tell konohamaru and his two friends about this. ok inari this is important." naruto said. they were quiet for a few minutes then inari got up. naruto watched as inari got infront of

him. "nee-chan can you do me a favor please?" inari asks. naruto nodded. "i want to be the best. i want to be the best at alot of things please help me?" inari pledded. naruto got up and nodded. "if

that is what you want then that is what you get." naruto said. he walked over and his eyes glowed the water shot up. naruto had the water do tons of twists and turns kinda like it was dancing. "wow

that is cool." inari wispered in shocked. the water went down as naruto panted. "inari this will take you long time to do this so bear this in mind those who don't follow the rules are scum. but those

who abonden thier comrads are worest then scum. meaning protect your percious people no matter what and follow your ways." naruto said. inari nodded and went and huged him.

(meanwhile with the group)

the gang had headed to gary's lab. "hey ash there been something going on around here can you tell you do me a favor and check it out." gary said in a hushed tone. "yeah actully someone had told

me and had been attack. they apperently keep saying where is that monster. they even apperently pull out a photo of riolu." ash said. gary hummed and went back to work. the next day the gruop got

there pokemon. sakura got a mudkip, ino got a torchic, choji got a treeko, shikamaru got a bulbasaur, kiba got a turtwig, hinata got a chikorita, shino got a cyndaquil, tenten got a squritle, neji got a

charmander, lee got a totodile, konohamaru got a chimchar, mogie got a piplup, and udon got a cyndaquil. sasuke had to wait to get his because all the pokemon ran away. '_cha they should be happy_

_that sasuke even wanted one of them_.'sakura thought as she saw the pokemon run away. the rest got to know thier pokemon when gary handed him a charmander. that night a pokemon ran up a tree

panting and injured. it went to sleep. a gruop of people ran in to the clearing but didn't find any thing. so they left the clearing grumbling. the pokemon dreamed of its friend.

(back with naruto)

that very same night naruto was looking at the stars. '_riolu i hope i get to see you agian.'_ naruto thought before he went to sleep. the next morning naruto got up and took a shower then got dressed.

as he walked down he noticed that the family was getting up so naruto went to the kitchen and made breakfest. when the family came down they saw the table. "woah naruto you made this?" tsumie

asks. "yep this is thanks for helping me and the pokemon." naruto said. they all sat down and ate the food. they thanked naruto and praised him. once the dishes were done they headed out side.

"well i am going now so bye and stay safe." naruto annouced. the family said thier good byes and naruto teleported to were iruka and co was. inari looked in his pokect and found a note.

(with the gruop)

the gruop was about to head out with thier guides. naruto appeared and he was panting. "man *pant* you *pant* don't *pant* know hard it is to *pant* teleport to this distance." naruto panted out.  
>a pikachu that gary had in his hands jumped out and up to naruto. "pika pikachu chu chu" pikachu cried out. gary walked over and handed naruto pikachus pokeball. they all heard an explosion. they<p>

ran towards the exploion.

what will happen? will the people get the pokemon or will it be saved find out next time on naruto and his great pokemon adventures. please give out a good reviews


	5. 5

hey welcome to naruto and his great adventures chapter 5 please enjoy.

disclaimer: lawyers go away for i do not own Pokemon or naruto no matter what so the power of suing compels you. got that from some one

as the group ran to the explosion they heard shouting. "watch out. its going to attack!" "move and capture it now!" naruto was the first to burst through and he saw a Pokemon injured and in trouble.  
>naruto ran and got in front of the attack getting hit. "lucario are you okay? can you attack?" naruto asks. lucario shook his head no. "okay just stay still." naruto whispered as he started to bandage lucario.<p>

'_any pokemon in the area that can fight please come a lucario is __hurt and bad man are after lucario_?"naruto thought telepathically. a burneary popped out and hoped over to naruto. "bun bun" buneary asks. "go pikachu use thunderbolt on them" ash cried out as he ran out. "buneary use dissey punch on them." naruto ordered out. ash ran and helped naruto pick lucario up. lucario started to struggle.  
>"lucario its okay everything will be alright. no one will hurt you again i promise." naruto whispered in its ear. "<strong>naruto"<strong>was all lucario could say before passing out. the rest of the group made it out and Brock helped ash and naruto carry lucario. while Gary ran back to get the lab ready for treatment. dawn pulled out some super potion from Brock's backpack. the others not knowing what to do watch what was happening.

when they got to the lab a nurse was there helping Gary set up the ones carrying lucario put it on the bed. a big pink Pokemon that looked like a happiny only bigger was helping the nurse. "nurse joy will lucario be okay?" Gary asks. "i don't know but i will do my best." nurse joy said. naruto turned to hinata. "hinata why don't you learn some of this it will help in the long run." naruto suggest. hinata nodded and went next to nurse joy to help.

the rest of the group went to a different room in the lab. "i hope it is okay." tenten said "yeah i mean it was badly injured." dawn agreed. "i think that it will be okay." ash said. Brock agreed with ash. "yeah no one is better at healing Pokemon then nurse joy." Gary added. "what will we do with it when its better?" moegi asks. "well i think sasuke should have it." sakura cheered. "yeah!" ino agreed.  
>"hn" sasuke grunted. neji shook his head no. "i don't think it would be wise." lee said. "boss what do you think?" konohamaru asks. "i think it should do what it wants. if he wants to be free then let him be free." naruto said wisely. "yes i would agree naruto after all it is a wild Pokemon so it shoud be free." Brock said. ash, dawn, Gary, surprisingly shino nodded. "naruto your just jealous that it would pick sasuke-kun." sakura screeched.<p>

naruto growled and stood up slamming his hands on the table. "you heartless person. lucario has feelings too. lucario is also a male. how would you like to be called an it. huh" naruto yelled at them. "yeah right dobe it doesn't have feelings or gender." sasuke sneered. "yeah" sakura agreed. naruto smirked and pointed to the pissed off pokemon. "are you sure because they are pissed off right now along with ash, dawn, Brock, and Gary."

nurse joy, hinata, and lucario heard this and was pissed off. "professor Gary lucario is good and healthy. also i would advise you to take away their Pokemon." nurse joy announced. sakura's Pokemon and ino's Pokemon came out of their pokeballs with tears in their eyes. "mud kip mudkip" mudkip cried. "torchic tor chic" torchic cried out. ino looked guilty. she walked over and tried to pick torchic up.

"see what i mean mudkip and torchic are hurt about what you said." naruto said as he picked up mudkip. ino looked down sad. "i guess i should of listen to you naruto. i am sorry naruto and torchic." ino cried out. lucario walked over and looked at naruto. "**so you are alive naruto. i am relieved. but why were those people chasing me?**" lucario asked. "you can talk?" ash asked surprised. lucario nodded.

"huh what?" naruto asked confused. lucario let out a soft smile. he pulled out a leaf and played a song. everyone relaxed. naruto smiled and tackled lucario. "i can't believe its you. do you know where the others are? what happened? made any new friends?" naruto asked fast. lucario just chuckled.

well thats it folks also i would like to issue a challenge. it is a polterguist crossover. the rules are easy naruto characters will take up the roles. for example naruto plays as carol anne. or kakashe as steven. other wise have fun please leave a review if you accept.


	6. 6

hello and welcome

disclaimer: i do not own naruto or Pokemon. *cries* why can't i have Pokemon.

lucario chuckled at naruto in amusement. kakashi walked up to them. "i am sorry but what is going on?" kakashi asks. sasuke getting jealous of naruto took a pokeball from Gary and threw at lucario. naruto knocked it away. "pikachu thunder shock sasuke now." naruto ordered. static came from pikachu's red cheeks. then he shot the electric at sasuke. sasuke fell down from the shock. "don't you ever do that again. sasuke for i will kill you." naruto growled. lucario gave Gary his pokeball. sakura was pissed. kakashi gave naruto a disappointed look.

"naruto i can't believe you attacked sasuke and threatened him." sakura screeched. "sakura i too will do what naruto did if my friend was being captured." shino said in a dead tone. "sakura i agree with shino and naruto." ino agreed. "dude not cool sakura." kiba announced. hinata went to sasuke and kicked him. "well we know how hinata feels." asuma said. kurine nodded. konohamaru, mogie, and udon were too busy playing with the Pokemon. " i am disappointed in you sasuke." iruka scrawled. "you are unyouthful." lee shouted. gai nodded. "how troublesome." shikamaru muttered. choji nodded.

Gary looked angery. ash noticing this and backed away. brock , dawn, and nurse joy followed ash. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM ME AND TRY AND CAPTURE SOME ONE'S FRIEND I SHOULD HAVE MY POKEMON ATTACK YOU AND SEND YOU HOME FORGET ANY POKEMON YOU GET!" gary yelled out. naruto turned to ash and ask for a pokeball. then turned to lucario asking if he can capture him. lucario nodded. nurse joy left the room. hinata looked at kurine. "um kurine-sensei can i stay with nurse joy to learn how to care for pokemon?" hinata stuttered.

kakashi was about to tell her no when naruto said something first. "hinata that is great but if you run into Pokemon breeders they can give you some pointers, corinaters, and trainers." Brock nodded. "we can give you what we know to help out pulse we can just call some friends up also." Brock said. ash and dawn nodded. "i got an idea. how about we have some people do some other things." Gary suggested. dawn grabbed ino, and mogie. "ino and mogie will be perfect for Pokemon contest." dawn announced.

gary pulled shikamaru, udon, and neji to him. brock grabbed shino, kiba, choji. ash had konohamaru, lee, tenten. sasuke and sakura were unwanted and lucario dragged pikachu and naruto outside. iruka followed worriedly outside. lucario looked backed at iruka. **"what is it you want?"** lucario asked. "i am just seeing how naruto is." iruka answeared softly. lu cario nodded and saw naruto asleep. after moments of silent. iruka turn to lucario. he saw instead of a grown naruto and a lucario he saw a little naruto and a rilou.

"you know lucario i remember you two always get into messes. i just wish you and naruto had a better life then you did." iruka said. lucario looked shocked by that. **"me and naruto better head out now to be safe."** lucario annouced. iruka nodded his head. lucario handed iruka something. iruka accepted it. "take care of naruto for me okay." iruka said quetly. lucario and pikachu left with naruto. iruka went inside happy that naruto is safe for now.

well there down with this capter on to the next


	7. 7

once again welcome to naruto and his great adventure.

the others realized that naruto was gone. they split up and went off on their adventures. iruka handed konohamaru, moegi, and udon a scroll stating it was from naruto. as days past naruto, lucario and pikachu have been going around and helping people and Pokemon. he has caught a vupix, and a growlethe. he was taking a break when a group of people came walking in. "so i was saying that my sperow can beat you catierpie. he said so it was weak you can have it. i was like hey i got something out of it but as soon as i called it out i was like omg so i rushed it to the pokecenter. man was i mad at that. that bastard beat the poor thing." the person with brown hair and brown eyes.

wearing black jeans and a yellow shirt with a yellow hat on. the others were shocked. " no way is it okay?" a girl with long black hair in a poiny tail asked. "nurse joy said it would have died if i hadn't came in time." the boy said. they saw naruto and stopped. a small female goes to naruto. "excuse me but can we sit here with you?" she asked. naruto looked up. "yeah sure but i should warn you my Pokemon are overprotective of me." naruto said and just as he finished lucario appeared with some berries. as soon as lucario saw them he got in front of naruto. **"who are you?" **lucario asked. "oh my name Lilly. and the one in the hat is my brother Eric. the one in the pony tail is Lucy. the boy with the pidegy on him is toko." Lilly greeted.

lucario nodded and sat next to naruto. the group sat down around the fire. the group released their Pokemon. naruto cupped his hands and shouted. "pikachu, growlethe, vulpix lunch is ready." the Pokemon ran from a tree and bushes. "vul vulpix" vulpix barked. "pika pi" pikachu cheered. growlethe just sat down. naruto served lunch to everyone even the guest. "so big brother who else did you fight?" Lilly asked. Eric sighed "some girl who yelled at me for talking to the guy wrongly or whatever." naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "by any chance that girl had pink hair big forehead and screeches?" naruto asked.

Eric looked at naruto in shocked. "yeah how did you know?" Eric asked. naruto sighed "you just meet my teammate. she should have a person that has a duck butt hair with her." Eric nodded "yep he abused a poor cateripie and gave it to me saying it was weak." Eric said. naruto looked at lucario and saw a frown. cateripie crawled on to its trainer and rubbed its face. Eric laughed as it tickled him. they talked and got to know each other they stayed there the whole night. the Pokemon were friends. the next day naruto got up first. he started to play a leaf music to wake them up. they all woke up in a good mood.

after breakfast they decided to leave. Lilly turn and looked at naruto. "hey you want to join us it could be fun?" she asked. "yeah pulse your a great cook too please?" Lucy asked. "sure it could be fun." naruto answered. as they got to a city they went and stock up on stuff. the group went to the pokecenter for a check up. "so i was thinking that we should do a contest first then gym battle what do you guys think?" Lucy suggested. "yeah you will be great in the contest Lucy." toko said. "yep pulse when i battle i will win the gym badge." Eric cheered. naruto smiled "it is also a chance for Lilly to decide if she wants to battle or do contest. not only that but think of this as training her to be better when she gets her Pokemon." naruto added.

"hey yeah that is right." Lilly cheered. they heard a laugh. they turn and saw sakura, sasuke, kakashi. but naruto looked somewhere else and saw dawn, ino, tenten, moegi, kurine, ash, konohamaru, lee, neji, and gai. the group saw naruto. sasuke glared at naruto. "hey guys!" naruto shouted. kkonohamaru and moegi ran up to naruto shouting "nee-San!" naruto caught them. "hey naruto how are you?" tenten asked. "good oh sorry guys these are my new friends. Lilly, her brother Eric, Lucy, and toko." naruto answered. they greeted each other. "naruto, Eric, toko, and Lucy your Pokemon are all healed up and healthy." nurse joy announced as she handed them their Pokemon.

sasuke finally had enough. "dobe fight me now winner gets all the others Pokemon." sasuke challenged. naruto got up and growled. "no i will not risk my Pokemon that way teme." sakura got mad and was about to hit him when a machop stopped her. "why would you hit naruto huh?" toko asked. naruto smiled at toko. kakashi walked over. "excuse me can you unhand my student please. also naruto where have you been?" kakashi demand. "machop let her go." toko ordered. machop did and walked next to his trainer. naruto ignored kakashi and was talking to ash. kakashi glared at naruto.

"naruto answer me now as your superior tell me where have you been?" kakashi demanded. naruto turned to him. "no i wont answer you so go away." naruto said as he got up and about to leave. "naruto stop right there." kakashi commanded. naruto turned around and glared. "WHAT?" naruto yelled. kakashi smirked "you are to give all your pokemon to sasuke then leave this place." kakashi ordered. naruto got pissed off. he whipped out vulpix's poke ball. "vulpix lets do this." naruto called out as he released vulpix. "vulpix vul" vulpix yawned. "vulpix flamethrower on the cyclopes" naruto ordered.

vulpix opened her mouth and a streamed of fire shot out at kakashi. kakashi dodged and naruto had also attacked him. a shout of "VULPIX!" and a bigger stream of fire shot at kakashi. he was sent flying. naruto turned to nurse joy and payed her for the damages. "i am sorry about that i would be glad to fix the damages but i wouldn't be able to sorry." naruto said as he bowed to her. nurse joy nodded and told him it was OK. naruto and his new friends headed to the contest were the winner was tenten. as for the gym battle Eric, neji, lee had won. as they were about to leave a arm shot out and snatched naruto.

it dumped naruto in a container. naruto tried to teleport out of it but failed. he tried everything but it didn't work. electricity shot out at him. naruto fell to the ground. everyone heard laughter. "ha ha ha finally got you naruto. now all i need now is your friend." the voice said. syuko and tiko appeared on top of the robot. lucario, vulpix, pikachu, and growlethe attacked the robot. but nothing worked. the trainers also tried but nothing worked. "that wont work. now to stop your foolishness." syuko annouced. tiko snapped her fingures. the robot eyes started to glow. naruto woke up and stared at them.

"naruto hold them still." syuko ordered. thee trainers and pokemon stopped moving. "nee-san stop it please." konohamaru begged. syuko smirked. "he wont listen to anyone but me. naruto teleport the pokemon to the cages in side the robot. as naruto pointed to the pokemon the robot arm followed. **"NARUTO STOP IT NOW!"** lucario shouted. naruto blinked and started to scream. people started to crowed them. "naruto get ride of it now." syuko comanded. but naruto didn't but continue screaming. a ball of dark mass was hit the robot. sending naruto hitting the glass. naruto became uncounses.

a pokemon that was black and yellow rings on it walking on four legs. "umberon umberon." the pokemon barked. it shot another shadow ball at the glass. it impacted on the glass. somke covered the area. when it was cleared the glass broke more. the pokemon combinded thier attacks. the glass broke and naruto fell out. umberon jumped and caught naruto. landing safely. the pokemon sent the robot, tiko, and syuko flying. they took naruto to the hospital. when everyone was gone naruto started to glow. in stead of naruto layed a smaller verson of lucario.


	8. 8

**welcome to another chapter**

as the sunrise naruto stirred a nurse came in. she looked at naruto. "now how did you get in here and were is the patiant?" the nurse asked naruto. naruto tilt his head and looked at the nurse wierdly. "_i am the patiant."_ naruto said but all was heard "riolu ri olu." the nurse just shooed naruto out of the room. naruto walked out and headed to the pokemon center. people saw him and ran after him. naruto ran and cried out. "!" sasuke, sakura, ash, brock, dawn, and lucario walked out. naruto jumped at lucario who caught him. "_lucario why are they cashing me whats going on?" _naruto cried out.

lucario looked down at naruto then at the crowed of trainers. **"leave now or else"** lucario threanted the trainers. all left except one. the trainer had purple hair. "hn pathetic." he said. "paul what are you doing here?" ash asked. paul turn to ash and scrowled. "none of your bussiness. now then ursaring stand by for battle." paul said as he threw his pokeball into the air. a big bear appeared. lucario pushed naruto behind him. **"so you want to fight fine then."** lucario said. "hn if i win then you and that riolu join me." paul said. naruto growled and stormed up to paul. he kicked paul in the nuts.

paul colsped to the ground. naruto ran back to lucario's side. ursring saw this started to attack. ash sent out his kingler. both attacked but ursring fainted. naruto saw his pokemon and call them over. ash's pikachu told them what was going on. they nodded and left. "_bye guys take care. lucario lets go i want to live in peace."_ naruto said. lucario nodded and picked naruto up and left leaving the trainers confused. as months past naruto's friends become famous around the pokemon but something was wrong. konohamaru had a gut feeling told him. "hey you yes the one with the scarf!" someone shouted.

konohamaru looked and saw a boy about his age running up to him. "hello who are you?" mogie asked. you see iruka gave konohamaru, mogie, and udon the scroll that naruto gave him. they have trained relentlessly in thier training and pokemon. "my name is inari and i am looking for konohamaru, mogie, and udon. nii-san told me to find them when i was done training." inari said. konohamaru looked at inari. but they all heard a cry coming from behind. it was a riolu heading to them. a scyther was casing it. the riolu jumped over them. the scyther chasing it. all of a sudden the scyther flew back and landed it in front of them.

mogie healed the injured pokemon. konohamaru captured it. they just shrugged and headed off to a town which was pallet town. "so naruto-nii sent you thats cool." udon said. inari nodded his head. "so why are you here in pallet town?" inari asked. "we are visiting a friend here." mogie answeared. they walked to a house were a woman and a mr. mime working on a garden. "het mrs. ketchum how are you?" konohamaru greeted. she looked up and smiled "konohamaru dear just fine i bet you are looking for ash." delia greeted back. "yep do you know where he is?" udon asked.

"at professor oak's lab." she answeared. they said bye and headed to professor oaks lab. thy walked in and saw ash and professor oak sitting around. they looked up and notice them. "oh hey guys me and prof. oak were talking about the straing activety going on." ash greeted. "we know syuko and his goons are out there doing stuff. we had to stop them tons of times. the others too." konohamaru said. they talked more when mogie had an idea. "hey lets call everyone to help with this i mean even team rocket is helping out too." so they did. everyone will meet at prof. oaks lab in three weeks.

as the group slowly getting there they have been discusing what they are going to do. when everyone had come and gathered around ash stood up on a table. everyone looked at him. "we called this meeting is to what to do with this syuko person. he has been going around causing havic. pokemon from all over have been disappearing. if i haven't been here there would be no pokemon at profs lab. not only me have stop this the pokemon here as well. the Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Spearow, and Fearow coming together. this is not natural for them." ash annouced. everyone nodded at this because they saw this also.

everyone split up to spread the news to everyone. ash, brock, misty, may, max, tracey, dawn, hinata, ino, choji, shikamaru, kiba, shino, lee, neji, tenten, konohamaru, mogie, udon, gary, iruka, kakashi, gai, kurine, and asuma gathered around. inari just stood back. "nii-san help us." inari whispered. "hey get over here inari." udon shouted. inari walked up to them. "we need a plan." ash stated. everyone thought what to do. until misty hit her palm with her fist. "i got it. ash why don't we go to slowking at the orange island." misty annouced. "misty i don't think that is wise." tracey argued.

ash got an idea. "wait misty that is brillint we could also ask the other lendary pokemon that we have meet for help because it will effect them too." ash said. the group nodded. they splited up and search for the pokemon. ash, misty, inari, and konohamaru went to the orange island where slowking resides. slowking, molters, articuno, zapdos, and lugia were already there. "ah ash we have been waiting for you." slowking said. "huh why?" inari asked. slowking turn to inari. "because we have been sensing something wrong." slowking answeared. all of a sudden the wind picked up. a flower hit inari in the face.

ash looked on in confusion. then he gasped as he hold the flower. "the time flower but what does that have to do with any thing." ash whispered. konohamaru heard this and looked at ash. "time flower boss told us about that but then he went on about a creatcher with powers to go into the past." konohamaru annouced. *flashback* _naruto, konohamaru, mogie, and udon were sitting around when mogie saw a cyristal flower that was closed. "hey guys look what i found." mogie shouted. naruto walked over and smiled. "wow mogie you found a time flower." naruto annouced. "time flower?" udon asked._

_"what's a time flower boss?" konohamaru asked. naruto touched it and saw and heard mogie doing what has happened a few seconds ago. then it was over they were shocked except naruto. "what you saw was the past. actully there is a pokemon that can go into the past or future. it can take someone with it." naruto explaned. "yeah right boss." konohamaru said in disbelef. not relising that the information will help the world. _*end flashback* they were quiet after a while. then misty stood up. "i got it celebi. celebi can travel through time." misty siad. just then brock, iruka udon, and mogie came up with suicune came up to them.

as more and more of them gathered the lenderary pokemon all understood what was going on. celebi sent the group back in time to when naruto was young.

**see you next time**


	9. 9

hello and welcome back

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or pokemon

the group was looking around. mew teleported them to konoha. iruka saw where they were. a small voive shouted "rilou where are you?" "ri lou ri" another voice answeared. a small yellow hiared boy appeared through the bushes. the boy saw them and got a frighten look. "w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" the boy stuttered. kakashi stepped up to naruto and was about to pick naruto up when a blue blur hit kakashi. naruto ran past him and went to pikachu. "hi what type are you?" the boy asked.

"pika pikachu." pikachu said. the boy nodded and petted pikachu. ash kneeled down to the boys level. "you like pikachu don't you?" ash asked. naruto ran behind pikachu and a rilou was next to pikachu. pikachu turn to them and tried to tell them they were friends. naruto slowly went to ash. "rilou ri." rilou stated. naruto sniffed ash and relaxed. "rilou he is safe." the boy told rilou. ash hold out his hand. "i know who you are and i just want to be friends naruto." ash said. misty kneeled next to ash. "me too." she said.

naruto smiled and gradded ash's hand. ash picked naruto up as he got wanted to be picked up too so he tugged misty's shorts. misty picked rilou up. "whats your name?" naruto asked. "my name is ash ketchum and the one holding your friend is misty." ash answeared. naruto smiled and said "you want to know something don't you?" everyone looked shocked. "yeah we do." neji answeared. naruto nodded and saw celibi and smiled. "your from the future so what is it you need?" naruto asked.

once agian they were surprised by this. "you see there has been some things going on and that it started because of someone doing something to you and your friend." brock explained. naruto nodded. "that's simple you see rilou wanted me to go to you but you see we couldn't so we were waiting for the right pokemon to help us." naruto said. rilou nodded his head and used an aura sphere at a tree. so they headed to kanto and agreed that ash would talk. ash walked up to his house.

all his friends were there. naruto who was holding his hand wanted to go and play with the pokemon. rilou also wanted to go play. ash stood still for awhile. rilou all of a sudden ran forward and climb on charizard's back. naruto ran after rilou. "rilou come back." naruto called. ash turn to them and saw charizard scaring them and was about to use a flame thrower. the others before they could do anything ash pushed them away. ash also dodged. "charizard stop." his past self yelled. past misty ran up to them.

"are you okay?" past misty asked. naruto smiled and nodded. "yep oh rilou you be careful ok." naruto said. rilou nodded. ash walked up and picked them up. past ash mom ran up and hugged naruto. "my you are a cutie." she cooed. naruto blushed and both ash sweated. past ash walked up. "who are you?" he asked. "i am you from the future and i need your help." ash answeared. brock walked up. "what is it?" brock asked. naruto jumped out of ash's mom arms and looked at togepi.

togepi waved and giggled. naruto turn to the others that are talking. "excuse me but did he accept?" naruto asked. "accept what?" misty asked. naruto walked over to ash that is his time. "you do you want to be my dad?" naruto asked past ash. he was taken back. "him yeah right." misty said. ash got this look on his face. naruto garb past ash hand. "okay i will." he said. future ash walked away. naruto went everywhere with ash and also had his own team of pokemon. but like ash and pikachu naruto and rilou was never far from the other

there you go please review and be happy


	10. 10

welecome to another chapter.

Discliamer: i don't own naruto or pokemon. *cries* i want them *cries* anyway enjoy

naruto and riolu were playing with pikachu and turtwig while ash and the crew were setting up the table. "naruto is sure is happy." brock said. dawn blinked "what do you mean brock?" piplup looked at them. "dad someone is coming."naruto called out as he pointed at the road. not ten seconds later a girl with a glameow walked up. "hey zoey over here." dawn called. naruto got up and ran to ash. "oh hey guys how are you?" zoey asked. she walked over and bent to naruto's level "hey naruto" she greeted.

naruto looked nervus. they sat around the table eating. "so brock what did you mean when you said naruto is happy?" dawn asked. naruto looked up at dawn. "naruto why don't you explain." ash asked. naruto nodded and said "i was never born here. i used to live in konohagakure or village hidden in the leaves. i was an orphan there and was treated badly. the leader there was called the hokage. he told me that riolu was born on the same day. i don't really like talking about it." naruto said this and walked off.

ash sighed "he was doing well." brock nodded "its a shame that our future selves had to come over to give him to you." brock added. "you see our future selves time traveled to our time. apperently they were in konoha because of something happen to naruto in the future. they appered with him when we were having a party. you see naruto is able to under stand some of what the pokemon say. my name kept poping up and i was choosen. for a while he wouldn't talk or go anywhere without me." ash said.

everyone was quiet. naruto came back with a pokeball. "dad dad i found an empty pokeball then i caught a pokemon." naruto shouted excitedly. ash smiled and picked naruto up and placed him on the lap. "well lets see." dawn said. naruto threw the pokeball and a vulpix. "vul vulpix." vulpix cried out. "wow that rare." zoey exclaimed. naruto put his face in ash's shirt. ash rubbed naruto's back. vulpix walked over to riolu. piplup and pikachu walked over to check out vulpix. naruto slid down and played with them.

the group got to hearthome city. naruto was talking to nurse joy. the pokemon was playing with a ball except vulpix. vulpix feeling left out she ran into an on coming ball. vulpix got hit and started to cry. ash ran over along with naruto to check vulpix. riolu walked over looking guilty. "ri" riolu said sadly. for a while stuff has been going on with vulpix crying and getting hurt that naruto has been getting upset. ash remember that something like this happened before was planning how to stop it.

naruto was with pikachu when he saw riolu push vulpix. vulpix saw him and started to cry. naruto was about to yell at riolu when ash came out. "vulpix that is enough. naruto loves both of you and besides riolu was there with him first. so behave or i am sending you to prof. oak. vulpix looked shocked and growled at ash. "pluse a teddiursa did this once." ash added as he left. naruto walked over to vulpix but she ran away. naruto chased after vulpix but got lost. riolu went to get ash and started to panic.

pikachu and piplup heard this and went after riolu. ash looked around and didn't find naruto or vulpix. the group looked everwhere for the two. meanwhile naruto found vulpix. "vulpix you ok." naruto asked. vulpix ran to naruto and licked his face. "vulpix i think we are lost." naruto said. a person walked up and naruto and vulpix got scared. it was james. "huh what are you doing here naruto?" james asked. naruto looked up. "james i am lost." naruto answeared. jessei and meowth appeared.

"huh the twerps kid." jessie exclaimed. james picked naruto and vulpix up. naruto got scared. "hey we may be bad but that doesn't mean you kid." meowth said. naruto nodded. team rocket walked to the pokemon center. as they enter ash was upset. "don't worry ash we will find him and vulpix." bock said. naruto and vulpix got down. naruto ran crying out. vulpix stopped half way. "dad i was so scared. vulpix ran and i found her but i was lost and team rocket found us and brought us back. i am sorry." naruto cried.

ash nodded at team rocket. vulpix turned away. as the other pokemon was seeing if naruto was ok. brock was talking to team rocket. ash saw vulpix walking away. he got up in front of vulpix. vulpix looked up and saw ash. "maybe i was alittle too hard." ash said. they both walked back to the group. from then on naruto became a better person and his past cought up and became the best trainer and breeder. he and his pokemon lived happily ever after


	11. annoucment

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark

.XD


End file.
